


Loop

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: “I think it’ll cause a time loop,” Mr. Stark said too late, “so don’t touch it.”





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> I'm picturing Peter older here, but I didn't have the word count to make it anything but ambiguous. This isn't Endgame-compliant. I hope you enjoy this extra gift!
> 
> Personal notes: OPD: 7/4.

“I think it’ll cause a time loop,” Mr. Stark said too late, “so don’t touch it.”

The first time, Peter said, “Whoops.” A bunch of the times following, Peter said, “I know.” A few times, he screamed. Several subjective weeks in, Peter grabbed Mr. Stark by the shoulders and kissed him. It wasn’t great. Peter was too desperate. Mr. Stark jerked away.

“Or it’ll cause whatever that was. What was that? Did you feel the uncontrollable urge to kiss anyone or just me?”

Peter shrugged. “Worth a try.”

An hour later, Peter heard, “I think it’ll cause a time loop.”


End file.
